Previous portable computing devices invoke various methods to reduce the device size to gain portability while trying to maintain the functionality of a full sized computing device. Cellular phones use a sliding component to expand the visible footprint by extending a section of the housing to expose a keyboard. However, the keyboard width is limited to the width of the closed device. Furthermore, in the closed state the display is not protected but exposed to possible breakage.
Laptop computers allow for full sized keyboards and displays and provide limited protection to one side of the display surface when folded. However, laptop computers generally are heavy and require unwieldy protection for the display and are too large to fit into a pocket. Other designs include collapsible displays, but involve complex hinge systems which have more friction and less versatility than simple rotatable hinges.
Inventions described herein overcome the limitations of prior devices by configuring hinges to allow a large area display and a full sized keyboard to easily collapse to a very portable state with a small footprint.
The applicant previously was awarded U.S. Pat. No. 6,151,012 ('012), entitled MULTIFUNCTIONAL PORTABLE COMPUTING DEVICE WITH SPECIAL HOUSING” and U.S. Pat. No. 6,256,017 ('017), entitled COLLAPSIBLE KEYBOARD AND DISPLAY MECHANISM FOR A COMPUTER SYSTEM. The applicant does not claim priority to these two previous patents but incorporates them fully herein into this application by reference.